


Lights in the Night

by charliesummer7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Group Sex, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, MMMF, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Wincest - Freeform, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesummer7/pseuds/charliesummer7
Summary: In a world where Omegas are rare, you find yourself at the mercy of a pack of Alphas.





	1. Picked

**Author's Note:**

> I already know this will be a full-blown series. This is the story that made me start writing fanfic. This is the story I wanted told more than anything. I’m sorry it’s dark, but I love dark shit. I hope there’s someone out there who likes this as much as I do. My first ABO story and first group sex story. Any feedback would be appreciated!

“Shit,” you curse under your breath as you trip in the dirt. Your hands catch you and you can smell the deep, earthy scent on your palms, but that won’t help you now. 

You scramble to stand back up and get your feet underneath you. Running through the trees, you silently pray you can find somewhere safe where they can’t find you. Sweat drips down your brow and your heart races as you sprint. You have to keep going. 

The smell of whiskey, cigars, and blood fills your nose. They’re getting closer to you. Inside you’re panicking, and you scan the forest for a hiding spot. A big fallen log is only a few meters ahead. Maybe if you crouch and lay down next to it and cover yourself in leaves, they won’t see you or scent you. 

You sprint as fast as you can towards the horizontal tree. The sound of breaking branches and heavy footsteps pounds behind you. Hopefully, they won’t see you hide. You’re so close. 

Your hands reach out to the fallen tree, almost there. But before you can hide, you feel yourself being pulled away. A large, mass that reeks of gun powder and motor oil tackles you to the ground. Your head connects with a stray rock on the woodland floor and everything goes black. 

******************************************

When you wake, your head is pounding. It feels like you were hit by a truck. You struggle to open your eyes through the pain. Blinking awake, you realize the room is dimly lit, but it feels much brighter with your splitting headache. Once your eyes adjust, you glance around and shiver. The room is bare and full of concrete. It looks like a dungeon or a torture chamber. 

In an attempt to relieve the stiff pain flooding down your shoulders, you try to sit up and realize you can’t. Looking down, you see that you’re strapped down on a cold, metal table. Rough, leather cuffs wrap around your wrists and keep your hands pinned above your head. Your ass sits on the end of the table and your legs are spread open in stirrups. Matching leather cuffs keep your legs still. You’re still wearing the simple black panties and bra you were wearing before. 

Trying not to panic, your eyes flicker around the room. There are no windows and only a few hanging lights from the ceiling. Strange symbols are painted on the floor. Your throat goes dry as you try and think of a plan, but before you can think of anything though, an odd door opens and two figures enter the room. 

Turning your head to look at them, your eyes widen and your nostrils flare. Alphas. 

The first one is abnormally tall. His shoulders are wide, and his chest is broad. Light, brown hair falls into his intense eyes and you flinch when he focuses his glare onto you. The second figure is shorter, but equally as imposing. His hair is kept short and his emerald eyes seem to bare into your soul. You squirm slightly under their leering eyes and begin to shake. 

However, it’s their scent that overpowers you. They smell like gasoline, coffee and sawdust which seems that would smell awful, but your mouth waters and your belly tightens. Despite the fear, you cannot get enough of the aroma. Their scents are so intertwined that you can’t tell whose belongs to whose. They must be family or incredibly close. 

The one with grassy eyes smirks at you and approaches. You try to make yourself smaller even though there is no where for you to go. 

“Well, well. Looks like we caught ourselves an Omega,” he growls in a deep baritone voice. You whimper and turn your head away from him. “Now, now sweetheart. Don’t you worry. We’re going to take care of you.”

You squint an eye open and glance at him. He’s standing over your as his eyes roam hungrily over your body. And that’s when you scent it. His pupils are blown, and you can smell his rut coming on. Your eyes flash to the other Alpha and he’s still standing in the corner with a wicked grin on his face. His rut is coming on too. 

Struggling against your restraints, you start to outwardly panic. Your knees press together as you try to hide the small amount of slick that comes out of you, your body naturally reacting to the imposing Alphas. “Please don’t hurt me. Please just let me go.” 

Green eyes chuckles at you and runs a single finger down your side. You gasp and vainly try to shift away from his touch. “Don’t worry doll. We’re not going to hurt you. As I said, we’re going to take good care if you.”

As his fingers reach your thighs and skirt across your panties, the one in the corner clears his throat and cautions, “Dean, we’re suppose to wait. We’re suppose to claim her as a pack.” 

Your heart stopped, and your blood ran cold. The one you now know as Dean growled in the back of his throat. “Come on, Sammy. We can have a little fun before Dad gets here.”

Oh, fuck you think to yourself. They’re a family. A pack. These two sound like brothers. Ever since Omegas became rarer and rarer, it became more common for entire packs to claim a single Omega. It became increasingly dangerous for Omegas as the laws protecting them were no longer enforced. There was no way to protect them from a pack of rutting Alphas. It looks like your deepest fears were going to come true. 

“Dean,” Sam spat, “Dad will fucking kill us if we claim her first.”

“I’m not saying we freaking claim her,” Dean yelled, “I’m saying we have some fun until he gets here.”

Dean was sweating and practically vibrating from his proximity to you. He obviously has less control over his rut than Sam did.

Your chest starts heaving as you try to suppress a sob. The idea of multiple Alphas taking you while they’re in a rut terrifies you. However, the slick keeps gathering between your thighs and a sheen of sweat begins to cover your skin. Their scent is still so intoxicating. 

Noticing your concealed cry, Sam approaches you and gently runs his hand down your cheek and pushes your hair back. You cower at his touch and his burning stare. “There, there baby girl. You’re ok.”

“Please just let me go. I don’t want to be your fuck-toy. I don’t want to be your miserable sex slave,” you beg as a sob wretches from your core. You feel pathetic and helpless, but you don’t know what else to do. 

Dean and Sammy exchange a look and they’re eyes soften slightly. “Come on, doll,” Dean reassures, “That’s not all you’ll be!”

Another sob quells through your body and Sam shoots his brother a glare. He glances back down at you and explains softly, “We’re not just going to use you for our ruts and then leave you for dead.”

You stifle a sniffle, “You’re not?”

“No, sweetie,” Sam coos, “We need a den mother for our pack. We’re going to claim you and breed you. Gonna’ keep you for our own.”

Your eyes widen in horror and you begin to flail as hard as you can against the leather cuffs. Your curse and scream against them. That is so much fucking worse than being left for dead. 

Sam moves quickly and holds down your restrained hands, so you don’t hurt yourself. He has a wicked grin and the kindness from his eyes is gone. “Oh come on. It won’t be so bad! We need a hot, bitch in our pack. There are too many fucking Alphas right now.”

As he’s speaking and holding your arms, Sam leans down over you and his supple lips run over your collarbone. His nose presses into the crook in your neck and he inhales deeply. “Fuck, you smell so good, ‘Mega.”

You whimper at your title and you feel your panties moisten. Dean chuckles near your feet and you can feel his fingers graze against your thigh. “I think she likes you, Sammy.” 

Sam chuckles as his teeth graze across your neck and his tongue laps at your skin. A small moan escapes your lips and your belly cramps again. It’s been so long since you’ve been this close to an Alpha, never mind two of them. Your body is responding and there’s nothing you can do about it. 

“Why don’t you check how much she likes its?,” Sam moans into your throat, but the question was directed at Dean. Without a second’s hesitation, Dean swiped at your panties and tore them completely off. You shriek in surprise as you feel the cool air kiss your folds. Dean holds your shredded panties in his hand and he stares into your eyes. He never breaks eye contact as he brings the panties to his face and inhales slowly. 

“Goddamnit, she smells so good,” he groans. “It looks like you already gotten her dripping wet, Sammy.” 

Sam chuckled and without any warning, he pulls a knife from his pocket and flicks it open. You began to scream in terror as he brings the blade down to your skin; however, you are relieved when he simply glides the blade against your bra and not your dewy skin. He slices the bra and pulls it off your chest, leaving you completely naked. Your nipples hardened in the chilly, air. 

“Wait, guys,” you plead, “Your dad will be so mad, right? Don’t you have to wait for him?”

Dean looks at his brother with a raised eyebrow, but Sam simply smirks, “Dad won’t mind us warming you up.” His control is wavering as he begins to give into his animalistic self. 

Not needing anymore permission, Dean stands between your legs and peers deep into your core. You shudder as you feel his fingers between your legs. They caress your outer lips and he peels them open, so he can fully take you in. Your face reddens under his scrutiny. You’ve never felt more vulnerable before in your life. A shiver courses down your spine as a thick finger drags through your folds. “Fuck, she is so fucking wet for us, Sammy. This little slut it just begging for it.”

You gasp out as Sam’s massive hands cover your pert breasts and pinch your nipples. The stimulation from both brothers is making your head spin and your vision clouds. Slick spills from you and you can’t hold it back. Your belly won’t stop clenching and you can feel the longing build in your loins. It’s been so long since you’ve had a heat and now your worry that its being triggered by the rutting Alphas. 

Dean’s stubble prickles your thigh and you can feel his breath on your opening. “Mmm, what a good little Omega. Getting so wet for me. I just might have to taste.”

Your head shoots up when you feel his hot tongue drag down your slit. His emerald eyes stare up at you while the lower half of his head is buried between your thighs. Before you can catch a breath, Sam’s mouth is devouring your pink buds. His hand grasps one breast, while he feeds on the other. 

“Holy fuck,” you puff as you suck in a breath. 

“You taste so fucking good, baby girl,” Dean moans into your folds. “You’re like fucking candy to me.” He shifts slightly and wraps his lips around your clit. Your pelvis lurches forward in response and you can hear Sam laugh at your neediness. 

While Sam kisses up your chest and to your neck, Dean pushes two fingers into you. When you open your mouth the squeal, Sam seizes his opportunity and thrusts his tongue into your mouth. He tastes bitter like whiskey, but also sweet like honey. You can’t help but roll your tongue against his. 

Dean slips another finger into your dripping pussy and you moan into Sam’s mouth. He pulls away and kisses your face softly. “I think she likes that, big brother.” Dean simply hums into you in response. 

Sam steps back and you watch him calmly reach down and begin to unbuckle his belt. Your eyes widen as your rational brain remembers the dangerous situation you’re in. Once again, you pull your wrists against your restraints and thrust your hips upward in an attempt to escape; however, you only succeed in pushing your mound farther into Dean’s waiting mouth. 

Grasping a hand on your shoulder, Sam attempts to calm you. “It’s ok little girl. I’m just going to give you something to fill that pretty mouth of yours.” 

His other hand unbuttons the top of his jeans and pulls the zipper down. He pushes his jeans and boxers down just enough so they’re riding low on his hips. The biggest cock you have ever seen springs from the dark curly hair between his legs just inches away from your face. Instead, of feeling fear, your eyes narrow and your mind stops. You lick your lips and clench your fists. 

As you squirm slightly, Dean continues to bore down on your clit. “Damn Sammy, I think she definitely likes you. Her slick won’t let up,” Dean mutters as he thrusts his finger into you harder making you yelp. 

Sam doesn’t respond as his darkened eyes focus on your plump lips. He fists his cock as it weeps pre-cum. Stroking himself gently, his control is breathtaking. Every inch of him screams to overtake you, but he wants to enjoy this moment. 

Whimpering, you can only focus on the angry head in front of you. All of your control is gone and there is nothing left except instinct. Now you wish you had a free hand, so you could reach out to him. Sam’s senses your need and he can smell your sweet scent blossoming from you. 

“You want this baby girl?”

You simply nod your head at him, but that’s not enough. 

“Use your words. Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna taste you,” you whine. 

With that, Sam pushes his cock against your lips and you open your mouth for him. He tastes tangy and salty. You inhale his musky scent and groan onto his cock. Sam’s eyes roll back into his head at the sensation. 

As you suckle on Sam, you can feel your own pleasure mounting. Dean is relentless on your pussy and you can feel yourself start to squeeze down on his fingers. You don’t hold back the pleasure that these Alphas are forcing onto you or think about the consequences. You’re drunk on their scent and their touch.

“Mmm, you like that slut?,” Dean goads, “Are you gonna come all over my fingers like a good little girl?”

The only response you can give is a groan into Sam’s cock. His fist wraps into your hair as he pulls your farther onto his fat member.

“Come for me, baby girl,” Dean demands, using his deep Alpha voice.

Immediately, your entire body begins to tingle, and you feel electric. White light blinds your vision and static fills your ears. You scream onto Sam’s cock as you feel your orgasm rip through you. Your pussy quivers and contracts around Dean’s fingers and your cum leaks down his forearm. As your clit grows too sensitive, you writhe away from his tongue.

Dean lifts his head from between your thighs, his face covered in your juices. You whimper at the loss of him as he withdraws his fingers. He watches you take his little brother’s cock into your mouth and his member strains against his jeans. Palming his cock through his pants, he stares at where your lips cover Sam’s cock. 

Moaning, Sam runs his fingers across your cheek and pushes your hair back. He pressed his fingers into your cheek and he can feel his cock through the thin layer of skin. His cock throbs into you mouth at the sensation and Dean can no longer hold himself back. 

“Fuck this,” he curses as he briskly undoes his jeans and pulls them down to expose his cock. “I’m not fucking waiting for dad anymore.”

You pop your head off Sam’s cock to peer down at Dean. Although he may not be as long, his dick even thicker than Sam’s. Your breath catches in your throat as Dean runs his straining cock through your folds; however, Sam distracts you and pulls your head back towards him. You take him back into your mouth as you feel Dean rub up and down your slit. Before you can brace for the impact of Dean’s cock, the door crashes open and both of the boys hastily pull away from you. 

Whipping your head around, you see an older man with a scent similar to Sam and Dean’s. His hair and beard are peppered with grey, but his chest is equally as broad, and his arms are just as muscular as his sons. Brows furrowed, he practically roars at the scene before him and you can feel your body instantly tremble. The boys dart back away from you. 

“You were supposed to wait for me…,” he glowers.


	2. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Omegas are rare, you find yourself at the mercy of a pack of Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written. It’s pure porn. But this is the reason I started writing fanfic. I’ve had this idea in my head for so fucking long and I’m excited to finally share it. There will definitely be more chapters because I have a million ideas for this story. Also, I should warn you now that they’ll be more Wincest in future chapters. Sorry, not sorry. I hope you like it!

The older Alpha approaches you and your body quivers. Sam and Dean have stepped away from you and, despite the fear, you bemoan the loss of their touch. Their cocks are still standing to attention outside their jeans and weeping for release. 

“So you thought you could claim the bitch without your old man?,” the Alpha sneers at his sons while never taking his eyes off your body. You push out your chest slightly, so he can better see the swell of your breast. You don’t even know who you are anymore. You don’t want this and yet, you want it more than anything. 

“We’re just playing around Dad,” Dean tries to explain. 

“Yea, we were just getting her warmed up.” 

“Well it looks like you were trying to warm yourself up,” the Alpha sneers as he abruptly advances on Dean. His large, calloused hand wraps around Dean’s exposed cock tightly and his elder son lets out a whimpered moan. “If I had come in a second later you would be knee deep in that pussy.”

Dean tilts his head back and softly growls as the elder Alpha calmly strokes his cock. His father smirks and mutters, “Yea that’s what I thought.”

He releases his grip and turns his attention back to you. Dean’s shoulders immediately relax knowing that he’s escaped punishment today. 

“Well, aren’t you a pretty one?,” he asks with his voice dripping like silk. You mash your lips together and your eyes widen at him. He reeks of fresh air and tobacco and the smell of his oncoming rut is sending you reeling. You try to push your thighs together to cover yourself, but the stirrups keep you spread. “Tut tut, kitten. Don’t you go hiding from me.”

The grey-haired Alpha stands between your legs and peers at your dripping pussy. You ache under his gaze and sweat drips down your brow. His stare is hard, and you can see him struggle to restrain himself. Sam and Dean look on as he kneels between your legs, so your cunt is level with his face. Using both hands, he pulls your outer lips back and nuzzles his nose into you. You jump at his light touch. 

“Wow, you boys weren’t kidding,” he chuckles, “You really did warm her up. I’ve never seen a pussy look so sweet before.”

Sam and Dean grin and move to stand on either side of the table. Sam braces his arms against the cool metal, but he doesn’t touch you. You strain your head upward, so you can watch the elder Alpha move between your thighs. He notices your movement and stands up while peering deep into your eyes. His massive hand palms your mound and you shudder. 

“Listen here, ‘Mega,” he commands you and your head immediately snaps and listens. “You’re mine now. Ours now. We’ll take good care of you, but you gotta listen.”

Without a thought, you nod your head and your tongue brushes against your lips. “You call the boys by their names. But me?,” he smiles coyly, “You call me Daddy just like everybody else.” 

You nod your head weakly. Any thought of escape has left your mind as you feel your heat being triggered by these hulking Alphas. Sweat dews your skin and you can only think about their scents. 

“You gotta answer me, baby girl,” the older Alpha barks. 

“Yes, Daddy!,” you squeak

“Good girl.”

With that, he moves back to his knees and burrows his face in between your legs. You let out a loud squeal when you feel his tongue fucking into your slit. Slick pools out of you and you can feel his scruffle scratch at your sensitive folds. 

Your hands are still pinned above your head, so you can only gawk at him as he feasts. You barely notice Sam and Dean removing all of their clothing on either side of you. 

When his beard is good and drenched, your Daddy stands again between your legs. You can see his hardness straining under his jeans. Without prompting, Dean steps towards his father and begins to remove his jacket and underlying shirt. But Daddy has to give Sam a stern stare before Sam moves toward him. You can sense that these two Alphas frequently fight for domination. 

The elder Alpha kicks off his socks and shoes while Sam kneels before him and pulls his jeans and boxers to the floor. Daddy’s throbbing cock bounces inches from Sam’s face, but they don’t have time for that today. 

Turning toward you, you now have a full view of your Daddy’s throbbing member. It’s even bigger than the boys and it looks angry. A pearl of cum drips out the end and you lick at your lips. The three naked Alphas overwhelm your senses. 

Daddy stands between your legs while Sam and Dean resume their positions on either side of the table. 

“I hate this fucking contraption,” Daddy grumbles as he undoes the cuffs around your ankles. You think that he’s going to let you have more movement, but you’re dead wrong. “Boys, hold her for me.”

Removing the stirrups from the table, Sam and Dean each hook an arm around your leg, so that your legs are pulled up against your chest. Your ass hangs at the end of the table, leaving you completely exposed to your Daddy Alpha. You whimper in anticipation. 

“There, there, baby girl,” Dean coos into your ear as Sam begins to lap at your collar bone. “We got you.”

Your breath catches in your chest as you feel Daddy’s palm on your ass and the head of his cock run against your folds. His eyes bore straight into your eyes and your stomach clenches. You need to be filled. 

“You ready, Omega?,” your Daddy asks. “You ready for my thick cock?”

Without hesitation, you mewl, “Yes, Daddy! Please give me your fat cock.”

Daddy chuckles as he continues to stroke his member against your folds. “Are you sure, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, I need you to fill me. I need to feel your knot.”

With that, Daddy groans and slowly pushes inside of you. “I love a bitch who begs.”

Sam continues to kiss and suck your neck while Dean moves lower and begins to feast on your nipple. They both still have an arm wrapped behind your knees, so you are held open. You feel like you are being split in half and the stimulation from Sam and Dean’s tongues are already pushing you to the edge. 

“Fuck Daddy,” you cry. “You feel so fucking good.”

Sam laughs against your skin, “Wow, this one has a dirty mouth! Who knew she’d be so needy?” His lips move lower and he nips at your tit before suckling down on you. 

Daddy is growling as he’s splitting you in half and Sam and Dean are both nursing on your swaying breasts. Your pussy walls stretch every time Daddy slams into you and you can feel yourself contract around him. Your Daddy groans at the sensation.  
“Are you gonna cum for me baby? Are you going to cum on my thick dick?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please I can’t hold it.”

“Come for me, princess. Come all over your Daddy’s thick dick.”

You scream out and arch your back as pins and needles fill your face and groin. Sam and Dean use the opportunity to suckle more of your breasts into their mouths. Your cunt muscles twitch and contract and your cum leaks out around the cock plunged into your pussy. 

Daddy fucks you through your orgasm and doesn’t relent. You are barely able to catch your breath as you can feel your pleasure rebuilding. 

“What a good girl,” Daddy coos. “Coming all over my big dick. She’s so nice and wet. So ready to take my knot.” 

Your eyes widen as your head clears slightly after your orgasm. The term ‘den mother’ flashes into your mind again. You realize the implications of a rutting Alpha knotting you while you’re in heat. Panic sets in and you begin to struggle against Daddy’s cock and the mouths of the boys. 

Sam immediately settles his face into the crook of your neck and attempts to calm you. You can feel the heat of his breath against your ear. “Calm baby girl, calm.”

His Alpha voice soothes you and your shoulders relax slightly. “But I can’t...”

“Yes, you can,” Sam interrupts as his Dad continues to slam into you. “It’s what you’re made to do. What you’re born to do.”

You whimper in fear as Dean moves his face into the other side of your neck, tightening his grip around your leg. “Look baby girl, look,” he encourages as he slides his other hand down your body. You watch it glide over the swell of your breasts and come to a still on your abdomen. “We’re going to fill you up and knot you. Fill you until your belly is all swollen.” You moan as he lightly squeezes your satin skin. 

Your belly clenches underneath his palm and you can feel your pleasure mounting again. Daddy is keeping up a relentless pace and you can feel his knot thicken and begin to catch. Dean keeps his hand on your belly and returns to suckling on your breast. 

Sam keeps his lips on your throat and his free hand runs down your body and presses lightly on your clit. You cry out at the sensation and almost cum on the spot. He smiles and bores down onto your clit. His father’s pelvis brushes against his finger tips with every thrust.

Daddy is growling aggressively and slamming into you. His knot is almost completely catching on your contracting pussy. You can feel yourself getting to the edge again. “You see that, Omega?,” Sam whispers into your ear. “You see his cock slipping in and out of you? He’s going to knot you soon.”

You let out a growly wail as your instincts take over. Pupils blown, you stare into your Daddy’s eyes as Sam whispers and licks at your ear. Dean chases his oral fixation and refuses to let up on your breast. 

“Fuck. You are so fucking tight, baby girl,” your Daddy yells out, his words echoing on the concrete walls. “I’m gonna knot you. I’m gonna fill you up with my sweet cum.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you howl, all your inhibitions melting away. “Please Daddy I need your knot.”

“Come for me baby girl. Come on my knot.”

You scream out as your orgasm rips through you and your Daddy’s knot drives inside of you. A string of curses leaves his mouth as he catches inside of you and ropes of cum fill you. He leans over top of you and burrows his face into your neck. You feel the skin break and his teeth bare down and claim you. Marking you permanently. Panting, he lifts himself off of you with a droplet of blood rolling down his chin. You heave underneath him, his knot still locked inside of you. 

Sam and Dean both watch the space between your legs. Dean lightly strokes your soft belly. They can see their father’s cock throb inside of you and their ruts are making them impatient for his knot to go down, so they can have their turn. 

After five minutes, your Daddy is able to pull away from you and Dean attaches the stirrups back onto the table, so your legs have support. He doesn’t bother to cuff your ankles though. You can feel your Daddy’s cum dribble between your legs and onto the table. 

Daddy picks up his discarded T-shirt and uses it to clean himself off before dropping it back on the floor. He stands tall and proud. His muscles ripple across his chest and his cock is still standing semi-hard. Walking towards the door, he glances back and you, Sam, and Dean. 

“Ok boys. She’s all yours,” he declares smugly before leaving the room. 

Sam and Dean instantly whip their heads to look at you. They grin wickedly.


	3. Plucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sam and Dean’s turn to claim you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this has series has just become me trying to fit all my deepest darkest fantasies into one filthy, beautiful piece of work. At this point I don’t care if anyone likes it because I fucking love it.

Sam and Dean look like animals stalking their prey as they approach you. Their cocks are painfully hard from their lack of release. The fact that their father’s cum is still dripping out of your pussy and onto the table doesn’t deter them. 

Hastily, Dean advances on you and stands between your thighs. “Holy shit, she looks so good,” he groans as his strokes his cock. Before he can fuck you though, Sam’s fist flies into his face and makes him stumble back. You scream at the sudden violence. 

“Mine!,” Sam roars, “She’s mine next.” It seems as though Sam’s entire body is vibrating. His rut is in complete control and he doesn’t care if he hurts his brother. 

Dean is also not to be tested. He bares his teeth at Sam and puffs out his chest. Clenching his fists, he prepares to retaliate. 

“Wait!,” you scream out. The boys snap their attention to you and you shudder under their glare. “Please. Please I can take you both.”

You’re not sure if it’s desire or a fear of violence that makes you say those words, but it works. Sam and Dean drop their shoulders and fall towards you. Sam’s burrows his nose into you neck and scents you, relaxing at your sweet smell. Dean hulks over you and gently runs his fingers across your belly. 

“Please uncuff me,” you plead, “I want to touch you.”

Sam shoots Dean a look and Dean simply shrugs. Any thought of escape has left your mind and your only focus is on sating these agitated Alphas. “Please I’ll be a good girl.”

Flashing you a sly grin, Sam reaches up and undoes the cuffs pinning your arms. You rub your wrists and try to shake the stiffness from your limbs. Lifting your head, you try to sit up, but Sam presses his large hand against your chest and holds you down. “Stay down,” he commands, “Not yet.”

His eyes pierce at Dean , “I think we should clean her up and then get out of this dungeon.”

A massive grin spreads across Dean’s face and he moves in between your legs. “I think you’re right, Sammy. She’s a very dirty girl.”

Your eyes widen when Dean kneels between your thighs. Without any warning, he plunges his tongue into your cum filled cunt. You squeal in surprise and grasp at Sam’s strong arm. He chuckles at you and softly runs his fingers through your hair. “That’s a good little girl,” he coos. 

Slick emits from you as you watch Dean clean you up. His eyes are closed and focused. Sam kisses your neck and Dean strains his tongue inside of you, determined to get every last drop of his father’s cum. You writhe underneath his touch. 

Dean is fighting a losing battle for every time he tries to lap you up with his tongue, more slick pools out of you. Eventually, he lifts his head panting with a combination of juices coating his face. “Come on, Sammy. Let’s move somewhere more comfortable.”

Without need for any more encouragement, Sam swiftly lifts you from the table and wraps your legs around his waist. Your face nuzzles into his neck. His cock bumps against your thigh and makes you squirm. He holds the back of your head and hushes you. As he carries you out of them room, Dean follows behind and flashes you a wink. You can feel slick running down your thigh and onto Sam. 

They move down a narrow corridor and the entire building seems to be made of cement. You wonder if you’re underground somewhere. Sam nudges a door open with his toe and enters. Dean deftly closes it behind the three of you. 

Sam tosses you on the big king size bed in the middle of the room. You only have a second to glance around. The wall is littered with posters of classic cars and you see a few different knives on the desk. You don’t have time to wonder whose room this is before both the boys are bounding onto the bed next to you. 

You lay in the centre of the bed with an Alpha on either side of you. Their scent makes you quake, and your stomach constrict. Their hands explore your body as their mouths pepper your neck and chest. Your hips roll at their touch.

“You smell so fucking good, little girl,” Dean moans as he nips at your ear. “I need to fucking knot you.”

Frantically, you nod you head, “Yes Alpha, please. I need your knot so badly.”

Sam squeezes your thigh hard enough to make you yelp, “Hey, what about me?”

You turn your face to his and press your lips firmly against his. His tongue searches for yours and you cling to each other. “I need you too, Alpha.”

Latching onto your nipple, Dean begins to suckle at your breast. You can’t think straight with all the fingers and tongues. Your mind is vibrating with need. “Well, someone has to claim your first,” Sam growls as his teeth pull on your lip. 

Gasping, you run your fingers through Dean’s short hair. “Dean first,” you decide. Sam is about to complain when you add, “And I want you in my ass when he does it.”

Sam and Dean both stop what they’re doing and stare at you in surprise. You grin at them coyly, “I just want to be full of my Alphas.” 

The term ‘my’ is not lost on them and they glance at each other, having a silent conversation, before the move rapidly. 

Dean lays on his back next to you while Sam stands on the bed and hooks his arms under yours. Your back is pushed against his broad chest. A shit-eating grin crosses Dean’s face as he watches Sam hold you off the mattress and dangles you over his waiting cock. 

You whimper as Sam lowers you slowly onto Dean’s throbbing member. Dean grunts and does everything to resist grabbing your hips and slamming you down onto him. “Fuck, she is so fucking tight.”

Your pussy stretches to accommodate him. The knot at the base of his penis is swelling after being made to wait so long. “Dean,” you whine as he fills you and you seat yourself on him completely. Panting, you hold yourself up for a second and try to adjust to his girth, but Sam is impatient. 

He pushes you down into Dean’s chest and Dean swiftly wraps his arms around you. Your nose nuzzles into his neck and you scent him. The sensation makes him groan. “Fuck, I need you to move.”

Dean adjusts himself, so his feet are flat on the mattress. He angles himself, so he’s able to simply hold you tight and thrust into you. A strangled whine leaves your throat as he begins a steady pace. 

Slapping your ass, you yelp as Sam grabs your attention. He kneels behind you and you notice that he has gotten a bottle of lube from somewhere. Squirting some into his hands, he warms it up and coats his fingers. He stares at where Dean’s cock is stretching your pussy lips. “Fuck Dean,” he mutters, “I wish you could see this.”

Dean grunts as he pumps inside of you, “We’ll be sure to film it next time.” Your ears prickle at his words. 

“So fucking good,” Sam mutters, “I just need too...”

He doesn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he leans in and his tongue brushes along his brother’s cock as it thrusts in and out of you. Yours and Dean’s moans harmonize. “Fuck, Sammy. Ugh, that feels so fucking good.”

Sam chuckles as he continues to lap at the cock and pussy before him. Your stomach bunches with pleasure. Without removing his tongue, Sam trails a finger over your ass and prods at your tight hole. 

Dean slows his pace slightly, so Sam can warm you up and so he can feel more of his little brother’s tongue. Without warning, Sam presses a lubed finger into your hole. You hiss as your muscles try to fight against him. 

“Relax, Omega,” Sam commands. You immediately soften the tension in your body. Dean is lapping at your neck in an attempt to distract you. 

“It’s ok. I got you.”

Timing it with Dean’s movements, Sam begins to gently fuck you with his finger. He can feel Dean’s cock through the thin layer of skin and Dean grits his teeth at the added sensation. Impatient, Sam slides in a second finger and starts to scissor you. 

Your hands are leaving bruises along Dean’s shoulders as you grip him tightly. His fingers trail down your back as his cock pumps into you. The noises you are emitting are incoherent and animalistic. You’re unable to think clearly. 

Once Sam has you partially opened up, he stops licking at his big brother’s cock and stands on the bed. He bends his knees as Dean stills inside of you and holds you steady. You can feel the tip of Sam’s cock kiss your opening. 

You let out a blood curdling scream as Sam sinks into your ass. The boys hold themselves as you attempt to adjust. Sweat beads down their faces as they try to hold themselves back. After a second, you lightly nod your head. 

They start a synchronized pace and it almost seems as if they have done this before. Sam growls behind you, “Holy shit you are so fucking tight. I can feel Dean’s cock through you.”

Dean roars as he thrusts up inside of you, “I love this little Omega pussy so much. I’m going to fill you with my fucking seed. Fill you with my pups.”

Unable to respond, your mouth hangs open as you moan like a wounded animal. You’re incapable of processing anything right now. 

As they continue to pump into you, you can feel your orgasm build. You know Dean is getting closer too as his knot begins to catch in your slick pussy. “Dean,” you whisper breathlessly. 

“I know, baby. I know. I want you to cum for me. Cum all over my thick knot.” 

You scream as the brothers pound you into pleasure. Your head presses back into Sam’s shoulder as your body shudders and your pussy clenches. Slick squirts out of you and around Dean’s cock enabling him to pop his large knot inside of you. “Son of a bitch!,” he curses as he spurts inside of you. He holds your head and presses your neck against his mouth. Sharp teeth split your skin directly underneath the mark his father made earlier. His sperm shoots deep into your womb. Sam can feel his brother’s buried knot. 

Resting your head on Dean’s collarbone, you both pant with exertion. A dribble of blood runs down Dean’s lips. Sam continues to lazily pump in and out of your ass as you both catch your breath. After a couple of minutes, Dean’s knot goes down. 

“Finally,” Sam mutters as he pulls out of your ass. You lament at the loss. Sam stands at the end of the bed and stares at you and Dean. Cum leaks from your pussy and onto Dean’s softening cock. Dean watches Sam watch you. 

“Looks like you might be an uncle, Sammy!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Sam glowers. 

He reaches for your ankle and quickly flips you onto your back. Dean scoots up the bed, so his back is resting against the headboard. He pulls you up so your back is leaning against him and your head rests back against his chest. He hooks your legs over top of his so that you’re spread wide for his little brother. 

Sam kneels on the mattress and takes a moment to drink in the sexy sight. He smiles at you and his brother. Dean runs his fingers over your hair as his other hand cups your breast. You are beginning to realize how focused he is on your tits. 

Running his finger down your satin thighs, Sam shifts so he’s kneeling between your spread legs. His hard cock still bobs hungrily. 

“Such a pretty Omega,” Sam coos. “So nice of you, Dean, to spread her open for me.”

Dean chuckles and places a kiss on your temple. Your eyes are darkened with lust. “Please, Sammy,” you beg. 

“Please what, little girl?”

“Please I need you to claim me. I need your knot.”

Sam smirks at your neediness. “Mmm, don’t worry, baby girl. I will. But first,” he remarks as his finger runs through your folds, “A treat.”

You shudder as Sam sinks a single digit inside of you. He withdraws, and you can see it dripping with Dean’s cum. Calmly, he brings his finger to your face and you open your mouth in anticipation. Sam pulls his finger back and scolds you, “The treat isn’t for you Omega.”

His eyes flutter to meet Dean’s emerald stare. He passes his cum laden finger by your face and up to Dean’s lips. Eagerly, Dean pulls Sam’s finger into his mouth and suckles. The taste of his own cum floods his mouth.

Sam withdraws his finger and plunges it back into your dripping pussy. You let out a sharp yelp. This time, he brings the finger up to your face. “There you go baby girl,” Sam coos, “This one is for you.” 

You latch onto his finger and suck down hard. Dean’s salty cum is mixed with your slick and it tastes divine. Too quickly, Sam removes his fingers from you mouth and instead fists his cock. “Now,” he growls, “It’s time for my treat.”

He shifts you down slightly, so your ass is thrush with his thighs. Dean steadies you in his arms as Sam drags the tip of his cock through your folds. Whispering into your ear, Dean asks, “Are you ready for my baby brother’s big cock, Mega?”

You nod your head, but that doesn’t satisfy Sam. He lifts his hand to your throat and pins you against Dean’s chest. “Beg for it, bitch.”

“Please, Sammy,” you whine, “I need your knot.”

Sam slams inside of you and makes you squeal. Dean clutches his arms around you, so you can’t try to escape Sam’s monster cock. Sam’s finger tips dig into your plush thighs and ensure that you’ll be bruised in the morning. 

“Oh, fuck Sam,” you cry, “You’re too big.”

Sam simply roars and pounds into you. He’s held off too long and now his primal instincts are taking over. His only focus is to fill you with his seed. 

“It’s ok, baby girl,” Dean soothes into your ear. “Your pussy was made to take Alpha cock.”

You only whimper in response as Sam makes your used pussy ache. Dean softly reaches down your body and begins to rub your clit. You moan and buck your hips which makes Sam snarl. Your clit is sensitive from so much stimulation, but you begin to feel another orgasm building. The edges of your vision darken in pleasure. 

“Ugh, fuck,” Sam groans as his knot starts to swell and catch inside you. “I’m going to knot you. I’m going to fucking claim you.”

Dean goads him on as he frantically grinds your clit, “Yea little brother. Fuck that little Omega pussy.”

A growl escapes Sam as he leans into you and his lips push against Dean’s. The brothers kiss fervently above you and you moan as you feel Sam’s knot trying to push inside you. 

“I’m going to claim her, Dean,” Sam whispers to his older brother. 

“Do it, Sammy. Pop your knot.”

Sam’s cries out as he buries his knot inside of you and his plump lips leave his brother’s. His mouth searches your neck before clamping down into your skin next to his father’s and brother’s marks. 

You wail as Sam’s knot and Dean’s focus on your clit push you over the edge again. Your pussy clamps onto Sam as you feel ropes of cum filling you up. A little bit of blood runs down your chest as Sam marks you. Your vision darkens, and you think you pass our for a moment. 

Heaving from his orgasm, Sam attempts to shift his position, but is firmly lodged inside you. Dean shuffles you down so the three of you are laying flat on the bed. You’re facing Sam and he drapes your leg over his hip to accommodate the knot stuck inside you. Dean spoons you from behind and wraps an arm around your waist. 

The three of you are exhausted and none of you manage to keep your eyes open for very long. 

“Good job, little brother,” Dean mumbles. Sam raises a hand and weakly high-fives him over top of you. You let out a small giggle. Your fear and dismay have melted into contentment and fatigue. 

As you all fall into a deep sleep, the eldest Alpha peers in from the door way. His eyes flash as he flicks off the bedroom light and closes the door.


	4. Plowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Wincest Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure Wincest porn. I do not apologize. The next chapter will be more Wincest too since I still have more dirty things I need to make the Winchester boys do.

Dean wakes with sore and tired muscles; however, his heart leapt when he saw you and Sam laying in his bed next to him. You are face down in the pillows and completely uncovered. The blankets seem to have been dropped to the floor at some point in the night. He admires the swell of your ass and peers at your little pussy sticking out. The sight of you makes his cock swell and his mouth drool. Bristly in pride, he examines his mark on your neck next to his family members. Sam has a tight hold around your back and is snuggled into your shoulder blade in his sleep. Still in the midst of a rut, Dean tries to control his throbbing cock while watching you and Sam. He needs to replenish his liquids and drink some water before he can go again. 

Padding into the bunker kitchen, Dean doesn’t bother with any clothes. The cool air feels nice on his hot skin and he pours himself a cold glass of water from the sink before passing through the library on the way back to his room. 

“Did you have fun last night?”

Dean stops dead in his tracks and finds his father sitting in a library armchair. He can smell the whisky in his coffee and John appears to be reading a book. A simple pair of black boxers are the only thing covering his chiselled body. 

“I asked you a question, boy.”

Dean straightens his posture and clenches his jaw as he turns to face his father. His thick cock is sticking out and pointing right the older Alpha. “I did, Dad.”

John scoffs as he places his book on the end table, “Yea, maybe a little too much fun.” 

Still standing at attention, Dean does not reply, but merely avoids his father’s gaze. 

Narrowing his eyes and licking his lips, John hums, “I think I still need to punish you for almost claiming that bitch without me.”

This comment finally makes Dean raise his eyes from the floor and look John in the eye. He can spy a sheen of sweat covering his father and his pupils are lust blown. The Alpha of the pack is in a rut and ready to fuck anyone. Dean places his water glass on the table and stands before his father with his hands behind his back. He’s always been a good, little soldier. 

“Kneel.”

Automatically, Dean drops to his knees before his father. John doesn’t have to say a word and simply gives his son a slight nod. His hard cock is clearly straining in his boxers and is begging to be released. Dean runs his hands down his thighs and moves to relieve the tension. He pulls the boxers down just enough, so that John’s thick cock pops out and stands at the ready. Subconsciously, Dean licks his lips and his balls tighten.

“You like that, boy? You want to suck on your Alpha’s thick cock?”

Nodding his head, Dean leans forward and runs his tongue from the base to the head of the cock. John hisses at the sensation and runs his fingers through Dean’s short hair. Looking through his long eyelashes, Dean watches his father’s face as he takes his cock in his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, Dean hums softly as he suckles. 

“Mmm, good boy Dean. Such a good boy.”

Dean preens at the praise and he becomes more eager in his sucking Chuckling, John’s cock throbs heavily inside his son’s mouth. After a few intense moments, he has to pull Dean’s hungry mouth off his cock in order to keep from cumming. He pushes Dean away from him and stands. 

“Bend over the table,” John growls in his deep Alpha voice. Dean instantly obeys and spreads himself over the library table. His dick is jutting out between his legs and dripping with pre-cum, but he doesn’t dare touch it. 

Grabbing a small bottle of lube from the end table drawer, John unceremoniously squirts it on Dean’s ass making him flinch against the cold liquid. John laughs at his son and plunges two fingers into his tight hole. 

“Fuck, Dad,” Dean growls in pain. 

John stills his fingers inside Dean’s ass and uses his other hand to push his son’s face into the table. “What did you say, boy?” 

“Sorry Daddy.”

Giving his son a once over, John continues to finger fuck his ass. “That’s what I fucking thought. I’m the Alpha and I will take this ass whenever I fucking want.”

Dean whimpers as John’s pace increases, but he doesn’t talk back again. John swats his ass and smirks at the submissive Alpha before him. 

The tension between John’s legs beckons and he can no longer ignore his own throbbing cock. It hurts from its hardness and swells in desperation. He removes his fingers from Dean and grabs the bottle of lube, coating his cock. 

“You better get ready for me, boy.”

Leaning his face and chest further into the table, Dean reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart for this father. His cock is straining in anticipation. 

“Good boy,” John grunts as he sets down the lube and runs his slimy cock against Dean’s hole, “Fucking take it.”

A deep guttural groan escapes Dean’s lips as his father sinks into him. His eyes water and he pants for air as he feels John bottom out. The underside of the table runs against Dean’s cock making him grit his teeth. John moans loudly as he feels his son’s tight muscles squeeze around his cock.

John humps into his son and deliberately makes long, deep thrusts in order to hear Dean cry out. He likes making the other Alpha squirm. While stroking into him, John places his hands on Dean’s shoulder blades and leans his weight into him. Dean’s breathing becomes restricted as John’s thrusts hasten. “Mmm, what a good boy taking my big cock. You like Daddy’s big cock stretching you out?”

Nodding his face into the table, Dean attempts to find a hold for his hands, but struggles against the flat table. He cannot brace himself and his hips are bruising with every jolt into the table. “Yes, Daddy.”

Seeing his son’s dilemma, John smirks and takes pity on his impaled son. He pulls him off the table and into his chest without ever slipping from his tight hole. “Why don’t we get more comfortable then, Son?” 

He takes a step away from the table while wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, pulling him with him. John backs up until the back of his knees hit the armchair and he carefully lowers himself down. Once he is seated, and Dean is firmly settled in his lap, he pulls his son to rest his back along his chest. Dean shifts his hips up and places the bottom of his feet on the strong arms of the chair. His weight is now pushing into his father’s robust chest and John holds his thighs in order to steady Dean while his own feet are planted firmly on the floor. From this angle, John can simply hold his son still and fuck into him at his own leisure. It only takes a small movement to make Dean groan. 

“Fuck, Dad. You are so deep like this. You are hitting the spot.”

John bites into Dean’s neck lightly, tracing the mark he made a long time ago. He thrusts up into Dean’s tight hole and moans at the sensation. “You’re so fucking tight. Such a good boy for Daddy.”

With each forward movement, Dean’s cock bobbles obscenely between his legs. It sticks straight out in salute and begs to be touched. Dean moans at his helplessness. He can’t control his father’s increasing pace and his arms are on the chair, keeping himself steady. John has full dominion over his son and he knows it. 

Lapping at his son’s neck while Dean pants heavily, they don’t hear someone pad into the room. It isn’t until Sam is standing a few feet away, in his boxers, that they realize he’s there. Each of their scents have mixed and swirled together and are cloaked in the musk of sex. 

Silently, Sam watches the scene before him. He’d left Y/N in the bed in search of water and his brother, so this sight was a pleasant surprise. His eyebrow arches as his father and brother notice him. 

Johns wearily looks at his youngest son, but his pace doesn’t relent. He ignores him and goes back to biting at his elder son’s neck. Dean’s emerald eyes meet Sam’s though, and plead with him.

“Sammy...,” Dean whimpers.

Sam glances down at Dean’s swollen cock and licks his lips. It is just craving for release. Sighing, Sam approaches his family and prepares to provide Dean with relief. He pretends that he’s doing his brother a favour, when Sam is actually itching to taste his big brother’s cock again.

Grabbing a pillow from another chair, Sam places it in between John’s legs. He gently kneels and rests his hands on his father’s thighs for support. John grunts at the touch and forcefully plunges deep into Dean. 

Looking up at his brother, Sam looks past Dean’s bouncing cock and into his eyes. They are black with lust and are eagerly watching Sam’s every move. Sam glances back down to watch his father’s cock ram into his brother’s tight hole. He can’t help but feel himself stiffen in his boxers. Shifting his weight, Sam gently kisses Dean’s thigh before licking up his shaft. 

A string of curses leaves Dean’s mouth at the sensation. Sam chuckles and bobs his head further down Dean’s cock until he feels it hit the back of his throat. The elder son clenches at the sensation making John groan. “Fuck you are some good boys,” he curses. 

Dean gleams at the praise, but Sam ignores him and doubles his efforts on his brother’s cock. Pushing the back of his head into his father’s shoulder, Dean growls and curls his toes. 

John’s hands still tightly grip his son’s thighs ensuring that he’ll be covered in bruises by the time this is over. He burrows his head into his son’s neck as he feels his cock throbbing. He fights to keep his knot from swelling. “Boys, I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer.”

Sam hums into Dean’s cock and the elder brother heaves. “Me neither, Dad.”

“Sam, I want you to make your brother cum. I want to see his cock spurt as I fill his ass.”

Moaning, Dean feels his own cock twitch as he teeters on the edge. Sam’s eyes are watering from taking his big brother so far down his throat, but he doesn’t relent. 

“Fuck, Dean. Cum with Daddy. Cum with your Alpha.”

“Sammy!,” Dean growls in warning as their father grits his teeth. Sam pops off his brother and quickly wraps a fist around his cock, pumping him frantically. 

Dean and John yell in unison as their cocks erupt. John surges deep into Dean and fills his tight hole. His cum leaks out around his cock and dribbles onto his thighs. Dean manages to squirt all the way up his chest and onto his neck. Sam angles his older brother’s cock straight up and feels a rope of cum hit his cheek. His tongue waggles out of his mouth and licks at his cheek greedily. All three of the Winchester boys are coated in cum. 

Feeling the burn in his arms, John lets go of his son and Dean lowers himself to the floor, hissing as his father’s cock slide from his tight ass. He sits between his father’s legs and rests his back against the armchair. Sam kneels before his brother and gives him a loving smile. He plants a deep kiss on his lips and John bristles at their affection. Sam shoots him a quick glare. 

They all take a minute to catch their breath when Dean notices that Sam is still hard as a rock. He raises an eyebrow at his younger brother and John licks his lips at his youngest son’s tenting boxers. 

John and Dean lurch towards Sam. All three men are still deep into their ruts.


	5. Pummeled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join in on the crazy group sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out! Again, this is pure filth. This is porn without plot. Essentially, I’m just describing my sickest fantasies. They’ll be at least one more chapter, possibly two. I’ll try to get them out quicker. Thanks for all the love everyone! 
> 
> As usual, this is unbetad and all the mistakes are mine.

Sam lays sprawled out on the library floor. Dean is on him immediately, eager to help release his little brother’s cock. Without warning, he kneels over Sam and sheathes his cock in his mouth. 

“Oh god,” Sam groans loudly. He can feels Dean’s tongue dance over his hard member and it makes his breath catch. 

John returns to the library with a damp cloth from the kitchen. He slowly strokes his softened cock with the cloth as he watches his boys. Dean has grown up to be a fine cock sucker. Sam could use some more practice though. 

When he is done cleaning off his cock with the cloth, the Alpha throws it to the side and approaches the boys. He kneels near Sam’s head, whose eyes are pressed together in pleasure. Dean’s cheeks bulge from his brother’s large cock. 

Their father strokes his cock slowly and feels it begin to grow again. As Sam let’s out a small moan, he begins to rub his inflating cock against his youngest son’s lips. 

Sam’s hazel eyes flutter open and he looks up at John. His large cock is pressing against his lips and he is glowering down at Sam. “Open up, Son,” he commands. 

Hesitating slightly before obeying the Alpha, Sam opens his mouth to welcome his father’s cock. It fills his mouth to the brim and makes his jaw ache. His father groans obscenely as warmth wraps around his cock. 

Dean stares at his father and brother through his thick eyes lashes. He sees his brother start to suck on John’s cock and this makes him double down on his efforts. Taking Sam’s cock into the back of his throat, he hums slightly and the vibrations make Sam’s hips shudder. Sam grunts as his nose presses into his father’s pubic hair. 

After watching his family members, Dean feels his cock harden again. His lust is insatiable and his eyes darken with intent. He pulls off of Sam’s dick and smacks his lips. Precum and drool paint his chin and he pants to catch his breath. A second later, he climbs onto his brother’s lap. 

Sam attempts to remove his mouth from his father’s cock to see what his brother is doing, but the Alpha male laces his fingers into Sam’s long hair and pulls him farther onto his cock. “You just keep doing your job, boy, and don’t worry about your brother.” John cradles Sam’s head in his palm as he watches Dean’s movements. 

Perching himself over his little brother, Dean faces away from his family and straddles his hips. John can see the swell of his son’s ass and it makes his cock throb inside Sam’s mouth. Gently, Dean strokes his brother’s cock before lining it up with his tight hole. Dean’s grunts echo through the library as he gently lowers him self onto Sam and impales himself on his cock. 

John has to grip Sam’s head firmly as Dean fucks himself onto his cock. Sam is growling profusely as his cock is tightly squeezed. All he wants to do is focus on thrusting up into his older brother. Finally, John pulls away and begins to rub his cock as he watches his sons. 

Immediately, Sam’s full attention is on Dean. He’s bouncing up and down on his rigid cock and it clouds Sam’s mind. His fingers grasp his hips and he slams his brother down onto his cock. “Fuck Dean. Your ass is so tight. You’re fucking killing me.” Dean only moans in response. 

Sam attempts to get the right angle, but soon grows frustrated at his lack of control. He finally sits up and pushes his brother onto his hands and knees. Grunting as he reenters his brother’s tight hole, Sam smiles in pleasure. At this angle he is able to fuck his brother with abandon. 

Wrapping his broad hands around Dean’s waist, Sam rams his cock deep into his ass. “Dean you feel so fucking good. I love being inside your tight little ass.”

Dean whimpers at the rough thrusts. “Sammy you are so big. You’re making my dick leak.”

Sure enough, Dean’s cock is painfully hard and begins to drip with cum. His brother continues to massage his prostate and it makes him growl in pleasure. 

John watches his son’s and listens to their cries of pleasure. He is now fully hard and is tired of being left out. Quietly, he approaches the boys and kneels behind Sam. 

While in mid-thrust, Sam can feels his father’s calloused hand on his shoulder. He pushes the younger son down onto his brother so he’s draped across his back. Dean is now on his hands and knees with his brother’s thick cock lodged inside him. Sam’s strong arms cage in his older brother and press into the wood floor. He can feel Dean’s broad shoulders pressed into his chest and his hole gripping tightly onto his cock. Sam realizes that his own hole is now exposed. 

“Holy shit,” Sam exclaims as he feels his father’s finger press into his tight ass. He sucks in a deep breath and feels his cock twitch inside his brother. 

“What a nice little ass you got,” John chuckles as he slides a second lubed finger into his son. A string of curses fall across Sam’s lips, but this doesn’t deter his father. He’s determined to fill his youngest son up. “Ok now stay still.”

Sam steadies his hips and grits his teeth in anticipation. Dean pants underneath him and itches to move in order to feel the friction he craves, but he doesn’t dare to disobey his father. 

John lines his cock up with Sam’s ass. He uses one hand to pull his cheeks open and the other to grasp his cock. He moans deeply as he steadily pushes into his son. 

“Fuck dad, you’re too big!,” Sam growls. The pressure threatens to overwhelm him and his cock throbs inside of Dean. 

“No I’m not. You can take it. You’re a big boy,” John condescends as he bottoms out. A layer of sweat covers all three Alphas and the room reeks of sex. After pausing for a second, John begins to thrust in and out of his son. Sam growls and lust rings through his ears and into his finger tips. He gnaws on Dean’s shoulder as he begins to match his father’s movement. 

Wrapping his fingers around Sam’s waist, John starts to pick up speed and Sam fucks to keep up. The men are focused on their movement and nobody utters a word. Only the sound of slapping skin and the grunting of three men fill the bunker. John palms his youngest son’s ass and gives it a hefty slap making Sam yelp. They are so focused on their own pleasure that they don’t hear another person enter the room. 

You stand in the doorway with your eyes wide. You were surprised to wake to an empty room, but your need for sustenance made you curious. While creeping through the halls looking for a kitchen, you heard the sound of your Alphas. Shocked to see them rutting into one another, you have never seen such a sight. Every muscle is oiled with sweat and strained in tension. Slick runs down your bare thigh as you watch; you hadn’t bothered to look for clothes. Dean’s cock is the only one you can see and it makes you lick your lips. 

Softly, you approach the Alphas. John notices you immediately and his eyes whip to yours. A wicked smile crosses his face when he sees the lust looming in your eyes. The two younger Alphas are too preoccupied to notice you. 

You kneel before Dean and study his features. Stubble covers his chin and his brow is furrowed in pleasure. His emerald eyes eventually find yours and he is surprised, but pleased by your presence. “Sammy, slow down a second,” Dean calls. 

Sam unhappily stops his thrusting and finally notices you watching the trio. None of the boys attempt to dislodge themselves from one another and you all simply stare at each other until John speaks up. “Sweetie, get yourself under Dean. There’s still one free cock.” 

A bright smile crosses your face as you scurry onto the floor and attempt to join the mass of bodies and limbs. Your heat is still running through you and it’s clouding your vision. All you can thinking of is Dean’s thick knot. 

Sam and Dean maneuver their arms so you can slip under Dean. You lay on your back underneath him with your legs between his and Sam’s. This would be a sweet and vanilla missionary position if it weren’t for the two extra Alphas fucking into Dean. The eldest brother smiles at you, “Hey sweetheart. Long time no see.”

You giggle as you hump your pelvis against his. His cock grazes your public bone and makes him moan. “Damnit girl, get me inside of you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” you reply demurely. 

Reaching between your legs, you grasp his cock and align the head with your slit. You rub it up and down and coat it with your slick before pushing his thick cock inside of you. 

You groan loudly as Dean seats himself inside of you. John and Sam match his movement and the three men begin to thrust in unison. Taking the lead, John sets the pace and you all feel your pleasure mounting. 

“Holy shit,” you whimper. “This is crazy. You’re stretching me so good.”

“You’re being stretched?,” Dean pants, “Try having Goliath shoved up your ass.”

Sam simply chuckles and thrusts into Dean roughly making him growl.

John has one hand on Sam’s hip and another in his hair. He likes having something to hold onto. “Fuck. I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold on much longer.”

Sam closes his eyes and nods his head as his cock begins to twitch profusely. 

Dean, still fucking in unison, is only focused on you. His piercing eyes burrow into yours and it makes your heart skip. You can feel his knot begin to expand as his lips crush onto yours. His soft lips roughly kiss yours and you moan into his mouth. 

Faltering, John’s movements begin to stutter as he is pushed to the brink. Sam’s cock grips him tightly and he groans loudly as he cums. His breath catches as he spurts his seed deep into his youngest son’s ass. “Fuck, I’m cumming Sam. I’m gonna fill you up.”

Sam quickly joins him and he in turn fills his brother’s ass. Sweat sheens across his face and he pants in his brother’s ear, unable to formulate any words. 

“Dean, please. Dean I need your knot,” you mewl into the eldest brother’s ear. You hips buck up to meet his moving pelvis. 

“I got you baby girl. Come on. Cum on my knot.” 

You cry out and arch your back as your orgasm floods through you. Static fills your ears and your face and fingers tingle with pleasure. Dean roars as his knot catches and sinks deep into you. His cum pools inside of you and fills you to the brim. Resting his head on your shoulder, he attempts to catch his breath. “Holy fuck, you feel so good ‘Mega.”

John and Sam pry themselves away and sit on the nearby couch. Both of them are panting as their cocks soften. You and Dean lay sprawled out on the floor as he is not able to pull away until his knot has deflated. 

You breath deeply and look up at John and Sam. They chuckle at the pornographic sight in front of them and you can’t help, but laugh in return. Dean joins in on your laugh and kisses into your neck as he looks up at his brother and father. 

“I could get use to this,” he states smugly.


	6. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You settle into life with the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, this entire series is just a few of my darkest fantasies realized. Thanks for coming along for the ride. I really loved writing this chapter.

Padding across the concrete floor in your slippers, you cross the kitchen to grab a glass of water. You wipe sleep from your eyes as you fill your glass and hold back a yawn. The kitchen lights feel bright in the middle of the night. 

Your nightly routine seems endless at this point. Constantly, you wake up needing to pee, but afterwards, you realize that you’re thirsty and drink some water. Which means in a couple of hours you’ll have to pee again and then the cycle continues. 

Its been five months since the Winchester’s captured you. The first week was the most difficult for you for multiple reasons. Adjusting to living with three men is no easy feat. However, adjusting to three Alpha cocks constantly driving into at all hours of the day is a whole other level of adjustment. Surprisingly, you’ve never really thought about trying to escape since that first night. And now you know there’s no way that they’d let you get away from them. 

As you’re taking a long sip of water, you feel muscular arms wrap around your midriff. You can easily feel the warmth of the giant hands through your thin, silk nightie and the touch makes your Omega brain relax. Sharp kisses pepper your exposed shoulders and neck. 

“I thought I told you to wake me if you needed anything,” John whispers behind you. 

Teasingly, you rock you hips back into him and feel his cock grow rigid in his boxers. “I needed to pee anyway. And I can grab myself a drink of water.”

John chuckles and cradles your belly. “Are my pups keeping you up at tonight?”

Smiling, you watch his strong hands caress your swollen belly. It’s unnaturally distended on your small frame, especially since you’re carrying two pups. It almost looks like you’re full term instead of only being twenty two weeks along. The pink nightie that you’re wearing feels shockingly short now that it has to accommodate your bump. If you lift your arms, it’ll easy expose your most intimate parts. And the boys refuse to buy you underwear. 

“They might not be your pups, Daddy.”

John growls low in his throat and nips at your neck. “Of course they’re mine, little girl.”

A small whimper crosses your lips as John brings his hand down to palm your ass. You can feel his thick member press through the fabric of his boxers and between your cheeks. His bare chest hugs against your back and shifts the thin straps on your gown, so that they’re threatening to fall off your shoulders. Slick gathers and spills down your inner thigh. You’ve become insatiable in your current state. 

As you brace one hand on the kitchen counter, you reach around with your other hand. John helps you by pulling down his boxers so that they pool around his feet and you grasp his hard cock. It’s hot in your hand and the dripping pre-cum coats your fingers. John continues to massage your ass with one hand while pulling down the top part of your nightie with the other, exposing your heavy breasts to the cool night air. 

“Daddy,” you whisper as your eyes darken with lust. His scent overwhelms you and makes your knees weak. 

“It’s ok baby girl,” he coos, “Daddy’s got you.” 

He gradually moves his hand from your ass, around under your belly, and between your legs. You gasp as he runs his thick fingers through your slit. 

“My little girl is so wet for me.”

You nod your head frantically as you tighten your grip around his cock. “Daddy please...”

“Please what, little girl?”

“Please, I need your cock. I need to feel you stretching me, Daddy.”

Silently, John pushes you so that your forearms are resting on the counter and you’re bent at the waist. He’s careful of your baby bump and it sure not to press you against the counter too roughly. When you’re bent over, he maneuvers your nightgown so that your bare pussy is exposed to him. Gently, he rubs the head of his throbbing cock between your pussy lips. 

“Is this what you want, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, I need you you.”

You mewl loudly as he completely sheathes himself inside of you. Despite the constant penetration, it always feels like he’s splitting you open. 

“Fuck. That little girl pussy is so tight. You’re making my dick ache, baby.”

His hand returns between your legs as he slowly strokes his cock in and out of you. As he thumbs your clit, you cry out and your knees shake. With a smirk on his face, his other hands gropes your hanging breasts and he squeezes a nipple between his fingers. You yelp out in surprise at the sensation. 

“Did you just ——?”

“Yea, I think I did,” you interrupt. Looking down at your breasts, you see milk dribbling down his calloused hand. “I think my milk has already come in.”

A pained groan echoes through the kitchen and you feel John’s dick spasm slightly. His eyes cloud with pleasure and he begins to roughly pound into your tight little cunt. 

“That’s so fucking hot, baby. My Omega is making milk to feed my babies. Such a good little bitch carrying my pups.”

Warmth runs through your bond and you preen at your Alpha’s praise. You moan loudly at the sudden assault and feel your climax grow rapidly. Your nipples are now freely dripping with milk, coating John’s hand. The milk runs down your breasts and down your swollen belly. Your nightie as completely fallen off your body and onto the floor leaving you naked. You curse as John stretches your pussy as far as it will go. The continual pressure on your clit makes you squirm underneath the large body on top of you. 

“Daddy.... Alpha. I’m close.”

“Yea baby girl. I’m close too. Cum with me ’Mega.”

As your orgasm rips through your body, you scream with ecstasy. John wraps his arms around you and holds you up as his hips stutter and he fills you with his seed. Without him holding you up, you would have collapsed on your shaky knees. Your vision blurs and you gasp for breath. 

Softly, John kisses at your shoulders as you both come down from your climax. Eventually, he slips out of your used pussy and his cum leaks down your thigh and mixes with your slick. John chuckles quietly as he looks at you. 

“You’re so beautiful covered in my seed and your own milk.” 

You blush slightly at the compliment. “I think I need a shower.”

“No,” he commands, “I like you like that. And I like everyone seeing my claim on you. Go back to bed little one. No cleaning up.”

“Are you not coming back to bed too?,” you pout. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep anymore tonight. It’ll be light out in a few hours anyway. But you need your sleep,” he dictates as he kisses you on the forehead. He gives you a quick swat on the ass as you scurry our of the room and head back to bed. 

You don’t clean yourself off just likes he demands. Quietly, you enter the bedroom so you don’t wake the two sleeping Alphas. 

Shortly after your arrival at the bunker, the boys built a massive bed that’s bigger than any king size bed. They made it to accommodate three Alphas and an Omega. In the centre of it, Sam and Dean currently sleep 

Sam is out cold and you can’t help but admire the ripples of muscle across his back. He looks so peaceful when he slumbers especially when his hair falls into his eyes. Dean, on the other hand, is a fitful sleeper. He wakes easily and his brow is constantly furrowed. As you crawl under the covers, he can’t help but stir. 

“Where’d you go?,” he mumbles with a yawn as he wraps his strong arms around you and pulls you in tight. 

“I had to pee again and then I ran into your dad.”

He grumbles at your response and pulls in closer to you. His face is buried into your neck and he laps at the scars him and his family left on you. Your belly is so swollen that it pushes up into his own stomach. “I thought I smelled him on you.”

Gently, his fingers dance down your side and explore your curves. He hasn’t been able to get enough of your changing body. When his hand skirts across your ample breasts, he pauses and looks down at you. 

“What is all over your chest? Is that ——?”

“No it’s not that. I think my milk came in today.”

He props himself up suddenly and his jaw hardens. Sam still snoozes silently behind you both. 

“It did?”

You smile and nod at him. 

“Can I... can I taste it?,” he asks hesitantly. 

You giggle at his request. “You want too?”

Biting his lip, he nods his head vigorously. 

”Ok,” you smile. 

Shifting, you prop your back against the large headboard. Dean moves a bunch of pillows to make sure you’re comfortable before scooting down. He cradles his head on your swollen belly so that his face is pressed right into your bosom. He nuzzles between your breasts before popping a nipple into his mouth and suckling. You sigh softly at the sensation. 

Running your fingers through his short hair, you gaze down at him. It’s funny seeing the large Alpha in such a vulnerable position. His lips are latched tightly to you and you feel him roll your nipple over his tongue. Some milk dribbles out the side of his mouth. 

“What does it taste like?,” you whisper.

“Tastes sweet,” he mumbles against your breast. He raises his sizable hand onto your other breast and squeezes it firmly for comfort. Milk covers his hand, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

You lean your head back and close your eyes, enjoying the moment. The quiet sound of him suckling fills the room. When you open your eyes, you notice that Sam is awake and is propped up on his elbow watching you. He wears a wide grin on his face. 

“Your milk come in early?,” he asks softly. You nod your head as he leans up to kiss you. His lips press firmly into your own and his tongue tastes salty. After a moment, he gazes down at Dean. 

“How’s it taste big brother?”

“Like heaven,” Dean replies while smacking his lips. “Wanna taste?”

“I wanna share,” Sam growls hungrily. Dean smiles up at him and adjusts his position. 

The boys maneuver so that they’re laying on either side of you. They each rest their head on your distended belly and latch onto a nipple. You gasp when they start tandem nursing and you can feel a little slick form between your legs again. 

Sighing contentedly, Sam lets out a sigh and his eyes flutter closed. His mouth is gentle and lazy on your breast. Dean, on the other hand, is the more needy of the two. He suckles aggressively and suckles your nipple between his teeth making you squirm. You moan softly as the slight pressure in your breasts relieves itself. 

“You enjoying yourself?,” a deep voice asks from across the room. You glance up to see John smirking with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.


	7. Pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys really need a summary? It’s porn guys. Pure fucking porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I might start wrapping this story up. If you guys have any requests then please comment below and I’ll see what I can do. 
> 
> If you guys don’t have anything else you wanna see then the next chapter will probably be the last. 
> 
> I’ve really enjoyed writing this and have loved getting all my dirty fantasies out. Thank you for all the love and support with this story!

The two younger Alphas don’t even look up when John begins to crawl onto the bed. They are too intent on nursing from your swollen breasts to move. John has to swat Sam on his bare ass to get his attention. 

“Move boy.”

A low growl rumbles from Sam’s throat and vibrates on your nipple. It seems like these two will never get along. You try to mediate the situation before it gets out of hand. 

“Sam,” you whisper into his ear, “I need you —— Please Alpha.”

He releases your tit and gazes into your puppy-dog eyes. Sighing deeply, he nuzzles into your neck and quickly laps at your gland. 

“You know I can’t say no to you.”

He moves from your side and John swiftly fills the space, laying his head on your belly and popping your nipple into your mouth. The sensation makes you squirm. 

Despite his languid protest, Sam is fully erect and focused on your cunt. He spreads your legs wide while Dean and John ravage your breasts. 

“Such a pretty pussy,” Sam coos, “But so messy. Looks like someone’s already been here.”

He raises an eye at John who simply smirks against your tit. “Looks like I need to clean you up.”

Crouching between your legs, Sam laps slowly at your slit. He collects his father’s cum on his tongue and swallows it down. You mewl and buck into his mouth. Having three different tongues on you is driving you wild. However, the knot building in your belly is promptly interrupted by a tiny kick. 

“Guys!,” you gasp. All three of them stop their movements and look at you. You grab Dean and John’s large hands and place them on your belly. Sam sees this and quickly rests a hand on your belly as well. All of their faces light up when they feel the tiny kicks. 

“They know their daddies are near,” you smile. 

The boys are silent as the revel in the intimate moment. Sam rests a head on your lower belly and Dean gently strokes his long hair. John gives you a deep kiss before returning to suckle on your breast. The stimulation on your nipple makes slick gather between your legs and makes you groan. Sam, hearing your need, returns his mouth to your dripping cunt. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean whispers into your ear before kissing your neck. “I love seeing our hot, little bitch swollen with our pups.”

You cry out at Dean’s words and thrust your cunt into Sam’s mouth. The feeling of ecstasy is growing despite the baby kicks. “You like it when my brother eats you out?,” Dean teases. Unable to respond, you nod your head. Dean strokes your hair and watches his brother lap at your pink pussy. “You think I should reward my little brother?”

“Ugh, fuck yes. Reward your brother with your fat cock,” you moan out. Dean laughs at your filthy words, but you cannot help yourself. The tingling in your body is becoming too intense. 

Dean moves from your side, grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and shifts down the bed so that he’s kneeling behind Sam. Sam is on his knees and elbows, so that he can bury his face into your cunt. You watch the boys as you run your fingers through John’s short hair. 

Grunting into your pussy, Sam squirms when he feels the cold lube squirt over his asshole. Dean chuckles at him as he massages the liquid into his tight hole. “You want me to fuck you, little brother?” Sam briefly moves his head away from you to respond. 

“Fuck yes, Dean. Fuck me with your thick cock.”

Not needing anymore encouragement, Dean fists his dick and pushes it against Sam’s taut asshole. It resists for a second before giving way to Dean’s wide member. Sam carefully runs your clit between his teeth and groans loudly which, in turn, makes you cry out. 

“Shit Dean, you’re so big,” Sam curses. 

Dean chuckles before refocusing and bearing his weight into Sam. His ass feels like a vice around his cock. Watching the brothers sodimize each other is making you crazy with lust. 

“Daddy I need you. I need to taste you,” you whimper into John’s ear. He growls lightly before releasing your tit from his mouth. 

“Yea? You wanna taste my cock, ‘Mega?”

“Yes Daddy, please.”

John readjusts so that he’s kneeling next to your head. His cock is purple and angry looking. It looks desperate for release and you’re determined to give it to him. Gently, you run your tongue against his length before sucking him into you mouth. You suckle down quick and hard, making John curse. 

“Gentle, little one, gentle. Not so rough.”

Relaxing your jaw, you even out your pace and slowly roll your tongue over his cock while taking it deep into your throat. 

“There you go. Good girl,” John coos lovingly as he runs his strong hand over your swollen belly. 

Sam’s intense tongue work has you panting on John’s cock. You’re not going to last long. Dean can see you struggle as he fucks into Sam’s ass and encourages you. 

“Come on, baby girl. Cum on Sammy’s tongue.”

You wail out on John’s cock as your orgasm ripples through you. A shudder runs through your body and your hips lunge up. Sam clamps down on your clit until you’re practically wriggling to get away. Pins and needles fills your face and toes as you pull away, panting to catch your breath. John snickers at you and his eyes are glued to your dripping cunt. 

“Ok move out of the way, boys. She’s mine.”

Immediately, Dean pulls away and gets off the bed. He sits on the nearby armchair, the one the boys bought for you to nurse the babies in, and gestures for Sam to join him. Sam glares at his father before getting off the bed. He slowly sits on Dean’s lap and impales himself on his cock. Animalistically, he groans as Dean’s rigid member spreads his asshole. Dean clutches to his hips stiffly and growls at the increasing pressure around his cock. Sam’s own cock bobs obscenely between his legs. 

You stare at the two Alphas before John roughly grabs you and flips you onto your hands and knees. He positions you so that you’re facing the end of the bed and have a good view of the boys. They also have a nice view of your hanging tits and belly. Softly, John rubs his hand along the curve of your ass before cupping your dripping slit. You moan in anticipation. 

“You ready for me, little girl?”

“I’m ready, Daddy. Please fill me with your sweet cock.”

John’s wraps his hands around the curve of your hips and presses into you. You hiss as his member stretches you open and fills you. 

“You feel so good, little girl. Daddy likes having you around his cock.”

You simply whimper in response. It feels like you’re being impaled and split into two. 

Dean watches over Sam’s shoulder and licks his lips as his father fucks into you. He bites on Sam’s shoulder and thrusts up into him sharply, making his little brother groan. 

“You like watching our father fuck into our little den mother?,” Sam goads. “You like that?”

Dean increases his thrusts into Sam and stares as you moan like a cow. Your pussy lips are aching from being stretched so wide. “She looks so fucking good being impaled like that,” Dean responds. 

“Yea? You like seeing her swinging breasts? Hanging low and full of milk for our pups. You like that?,” Sam edges Dean on. 

“Fuck yea. It’s so fucking sexy. I love watching her swollen belly as Dad fucks into her.”

“You wanna suck on her titties while I fuck you?,” Sam asks his older brother. 

Dean practically shoves Sam off of him when he makes this suggestion. There is nothing he wants more. He climbs onto the bed and lays on his back so that his head is positioned directly under your hanging rack. Carefully, he pulls one of your nipples into his mouth and suckles down hard. You yelp at the increased stimulation and your free boob dribbles milk down onto his face. Another orgasm builds inside of you. 

Sam grabs the bottle of lube and hastily coats his cock before sliding it into Dean’s hole. Grabbing his thighs, he pushes Dean’s legs into his chest and hold his legs wide so that he has full access to his ass. Sam practically roars as Dean’s ass clamps around his cock. 

Your vision is blurry and you’re panting manically. John is pounding into your cunt and Dean is suckling onto your tit like a starving newborn. Sam is slapping his cock into Dean’s ass which makes Dean moan. The vibrations run through your nipple, up your breast, and makes your whole body tingle. 

“Yea my baby girl feels so good,” John mutters, “Tell me how much you like Daddy’s cock. Tell me how good it feels.”

“Your cock is splitting me open, Daddy. You’re so big in my little pussy.”

“Yea? And do you like having my son drink from your tit? Does that feel good?”

“So good, Daddy,” you yelp as John thrusts into you roughly. “I like having your son drink from me.”

“I want you to cum ‘Mega. Cum on my dick. Then we’re all gonna cum on your swollen belly. Ok?” John reaches down and cups your stomach as he says this. He also looks Sam in the eye to make sure he hears him. Sam pants and nods lazily as he thrusts into his brother. Both boys are struggling to hold back their release. 

The command from your Alpha makes you come undone. You squeal loudly and struggle to hold yourself up. The sound of static fills your ears and your pussy pulsates as you climax. Your knees shake and you worry you’ll fall onto of Dean’s head. 

Luckily, the three Alphas are close to cumming. Sam swiftly steps back and pulls Dean away from you. At the same time, John flips you onto your back. You feel relief at no longer needing to hold yourself up. All three of them hurriedly move so that they’re kneeling around you. They fist their cocks and jerk themselves off until they’re all unanimously covering your pregnant belly in their seed. 

“Fuck yes,” Sam moans as his cock spurts cum onto your belly. Dean simply groans like an animal. 

Panting, John exclaims, “Feels so good. Love seeing my little girl pregnant and coated in cum.”

You’re still puffing and coming down from your orgasm. You smile at the boys as they all gradually slow their movements leaving you in a pile of sperm. When they’re done, you run your hands along your belly and rub their cum into your skin. They all grin at you. 

Sam eventually gets off the bed and grabs a damp cloth from the bathroom. He cleans you up while John and Dean clean themselves up. When everyone is wiped down, all of you crawl under the covers and into the massive bed. 

You are spooned by John and Dean while Sam spoons Dean from behind. The three off you doze off as the sun quietly rises outside.


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the time has come, my friends. Thank you to everyone who has joined me on this crazy ride. 
> 
> This is the story that made me start writing fanfic. It’s so many of my dirty fantasies wrapped in one. I’m so glad that so many of you seemed to enjoy it as well. 
> 
> I never thought I’d add fluff to this, considering how it started, but I think I was feeling sentimental. 
> 
> I definitely want to write more a/b/o so if you have any requests or prompts then send them my way!
> 
> Thank you again!

The hot water feels good on your taut skin. Steam fills the bathroom and the smell of your lavender shampoo fills the room. The early dawn sun rises outside and you’re grateful for a moment of peace. You usually try to get up early, so you can shower before the boys wake up; however, this morning you didn’t get up quite early enough. 

Sam slips past the curtain and wraps his arms around your waist. The spray of the shower dampens his long hair and he places two large Alphas hands on your stretching belly. You smile up at him. 

“Mornin sunshine,” he mumbles into your neck, “How you feeling?”

“Like a whale,” you chuckle. Your back aches and dark bags hang under your eyes because it has become so difficult to sleep. “I’m ready for these pups to get here.”

“Any day now.” 

Sam continues to kiss your neck as his hands dance over your curves. You mewl softly under his touch. Despite the pregnancy, he always manages to turn you on and you feel slick fall down your bare thigh. 

“Sam,” you whisper breathily. 

“I’m here, beautiful.”

He cups one of your heavy breasts and pinches your pert nipple. Your moans echo through the tiled bathroom as milk sprays from you. He growls at the sight and mouths at your neck with his teeth. His pelvis bucks into you and his thick erection presses into your ass. 

“‘Mega,” he whimpers needly. 

Your title makes you flush and you instinctively bend over and present your swollen pussy to him. Placing both palms against the shower wall, your belly and breasts hang. He licks his lips and his eyes blacken with lust. 

“Such a pretty pussy,” he coos as he traces a long finger through your folds. You buck your hips up and revel in his touch. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Please Alpha.” You’ve grown accustomed to begging. “Please I need your cock.”

Sam can’t wait any longer and he slowly sheathes himself inside of you. His cock stretches you wide, making you grit your teeth. “Alpha, you’re so big.”

Grunting, Sam simply flicks his hips in response. He places both hands on your hips and juts into you lazily. He uses gentlenmovements in order to savour the feeling of your tight cunt wrapped around his cock. 

As he fucks into you, you feel a heavy flutter in your belly. Carefully, you remove a palm from the shower wall and grab Sam’s hand, placing it on your large belly. He smiles heartedly as he feels the pups kick inside you. Wordlessly, he fucks into your harder.

Groaning at his increased onslaught, you place both your hands back on the wall and brace yourself. You’re not going to last long as your hormones have made you unbelievably sensitive. Knowing this, Sam snakes a hand around your waist and searches for your clit. 

You cry out when we finds it. Vibrations ring through your body and milk spills from your heaving breasts. “Sam, please don’t stop.”

“You feel so good, ‘Mega. I’m going to fill you with my seed. I wanna see your pretty pussy painted with my cum.”

“Yes Alpha. Please. I want it so badly.”

Growling, Sam begins to slam into you at a frantic pace. Your body flushes with pleasure and you feel yourself being pushed to the edge. Sam’s cock twitches in anticipation. 

“Sam,” you pant, “I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum around your thick cock.”

“Cum for me, baby girl. Cum as I fill you up.”

Your squeals carry out of the bathroom and down the hall. Your pussy clenches around his cock as he spurts you full of his potent seed. He bites at your shoulder and licks at your scars as he groans like an animal. His vision goes blurry from the intense bliss. 

Catching his breath, he barely slides out of you before John enters the room. The racket drew his attention and his need to investigate. You’re panting, but still bent over. Sam’s cum drips from your pussy and John’s eyes darken when he looks at you. In a flash, his boxers are gone and he approaches you. But Sam is not happy at the intrusion. 

Before he can touch you, John is slammed into the tile by his youngest son. The boys have gotten increasingly defensive and protective of you during your pregnancy, but it has now reached its boiling point. 

“Stay the fuck away from her,” Sam bellows at his father. John bares his teeth and snaps at Sam. 

“You forget your place,” he growls as he pushes Sam off of him. “She’s mine and ——.”

John is unable to finish his sentence as Sam punches a lumbering fist into his face. The contact makes an ugly cracking sound. You shriek in fear and press yourself into the corner of the shower stall. You’re still dripping wet and naked. All of you are naked. 

Retaliating, John tackles Sam to the ground and begins to wail on him. They are both pumped with Alpha hormones and are unable to think clearly. Blood flecks both their faces as Sam attempts to defend himself. 

“STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!,” you yell, but it falls on deaf ears. Your belly clenches and a strange sensation overtakes you. Whitening, you feel sick as you look down and see the fluid running out between your legs. 

Hearing the commotion, Dean comes running into the bathroom stark naked as he had been fast asleep. Although his brother and father are clearly fighting in front of him, his eyes search for you. He’s relieved to see you untouched in the corner. Making his way across the room, he wraps his arms around you and glares at the two other Alphas. 

“ENOUGH!,” his baritone voice rings across the room, grabbing the fighting duos attention. They look up and see the fear in your eyes. Immediately, they pull away from each other and hang their heads in shame. Protecting you was always the priority, not scaring you. 

Dean turns to you and pushes your damp hair from your eyes. “You ok, sweetheart?”

Shaking your head, you respond, “No —— I—— I think my water just broke.”

All three men immediately look at you and notice the discoloured fluid dripping down your leg. Before anyone can say anything, a contraction overtakes your body and you double over in Dean’s arms, crying out in pain. Dean immediately looks up at Sam and John. 

“Get your shit together, guys,” he commands, “It’s go time.”

*************************************

Seventeen long hours later, you’re exhausted, but hold two fat and beautiful babies in your arms. You’re surrounded by your Alphas who refuse to leave your side for even a minute. They all make the nursing staff nervous, but nobody would dare try to separate Alphas from their Omega. 

“You done good kid,” John whispers as he strokes your hair. You smile up at him lazily. Exhaustion threatens to overtake you. 

Dean is curled up at the end of your bed and Sam paces tirelessly by the door. He doesn’t let anyone into the room who absolutely doesn’t need to be there. 

“Daddy,” you mumble. You’re on the cusp on joining your babies in sleep. 

“Yes, princess?”

“Are we a family now?”

John smiles and places a light kiss on your forehead. “Of course, princess.”

“Good,” you simper as you nuzzle into the sheets and fall asleep.


End file.
